Adventures of the Fused Saiyan
by Candy-Vegetto
Summary: In a Universe, where our favorite fusion didn't separate. Vegito encounters the movie villains, because they aren't actually canon to the original storyline! This leads to Vegito having to fight villains that have never been shown in the manga. My take on Vegito's adventures in the Universe. (Rated T for violence and profanity.)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. It is owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV...Okay, how many people own Dragon Ball Z?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first story in this category. And in this story, none of the movies ever happened. This is my take on what happens when Vegito (Or Vegetto, or whatever you call him, mainly Vegito.) encounters the problems of the movies. One thing I'm excited about is the (overrated?) Broly movie.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Adventures of the Fused Saiyan<span>**

**_Prologue_**

Vegito: the fusion of the two _most_ powerful beings in the Universe. These two are Goku and Vegeta; two Saiyans with unbelievable power. Through the fights with Frieza and Perfect Cell, the Saiyans were a forced to be reckoned with. Until Majin Buu came by. The creature was created from their power. It was _their_ fault this 'Destroyer of Worlds' had been hatched.

Gohan, the son of Goku, was the first among the Z-Fighters to fall against the might of Buu. But Vegeta was the first to die fighting him. Goku fought him, to show a level of power beyond what anyone has imagined. Goten, son of Goku, and Trunks, son of Vegeta, fused and battled him, only to be it's toy for entertainment. Gohan came back, potential unleashed. He had the power to beat Buu, but due to a setback, Buu overpowered him with the might of Gotenks and the mind of Piccolo. Goku got back in the battle, with high hopes of beating him...

Until Gohan was absorbed by the monster. Fear ran through Goku's veins, with all hope lost. His choices ran away, with two options to fuse with: Hercule and Dende. Fuse with them? No, Vegeta came back from otherworld, and Goku rushed to get his help. Vegeta, after a speech, took the potara earring and fused with Goku — creating the _ultimate_ warrior.

Buu gasped in shock of his power, unable to believe that such a being had that much strength. The fighter wore a gi, similar to Goku. The notable difference was that the color scheme was inverted. The undershirt was orange, while the gi was blue, showing a more Vegeta outlook. His hair was mostly inherited by Vegeta, but two strands of hair focused down, a trait from Goku. He had the same gloves and boots as Vegeta, as well as wearing the potara earrings.

"Ready to fight!?" the fusion asked, putting up a figting stance. Smirking with Vegeta's pride, the warrior gave Buu a friendly stare, courtesy of Goku. The demon could hear the simultaneous voices of both Goku and Vegeta, annoying him.

The Saiyan continued, stopping Buu from giving an answer.

"I guess putting Vegeta and Kakarot makes me Vegito." he stated, putting his name out. He continued, adding a hint of Vegeta's cockiness. "And even better..." He straightened himself, muscles tensing. He focused his power to grow, gradually accelerating in power.

"**HAAAAA!-!-!**" he yelled, flashes of his aura exploded, gold in color. His hair spiked and it also turned golden. His eyes changed from obsidian black, to turquoise green. Electricity crackled around him, showing off some of his power. But that wasn't Super Saiyan 2.

"...is Super Vegito!"

"Heh..." Buu chuckled, smiling at the powerful guy. The fusion was definetely a shock to the pink creature. But now, he regained his composure, knowing that he wasn't as _harmful_ as he expected.

Before the fusion had taken place, he created a giant sphere, capable of ending the fusees and even the Earth. Holding it in his hand, he decided to test his powers to see if it was actually true.

"So what?" the pink demon shouted as he hurled the massive ball at him.

Vegito remained stiff and calm, waiting for the attack to come at him. At the last second, his right arm moved to his left side in an instant, also turning his body. He waited for the attack to come in his arm's range, and swatted it away with his right arm.

"Why are you so smug...? Did deflecting that attack make you think you actually have a chance?" Buu asked, trying to intimidate him. The fusion didn't give an answer. The pink creature rushed at the Saiyan. "Fool! I won't lose to someone like you!"

A forceful kick stopped Buu in his tracks. Vegito sent his left leg into the Majin's face; a devastating blow indeed. "Is that all?" the fused-fighter asked, aggravating him.

Buu craned his head back, showing his face to Vegito. The demon had blood all over his nose, getting Vegito to smile. His strength proved to be a fatal weapon against Buu.

"I see you have a bloody nose. And this is just the beginning." Vegito stated conceitedly.

"The more you piss me off..." Buu started to threaten, acting cool about the situation. "The longer you'll suffer before I kill you. Understand?"

Vegito let his left arm fly into the pink creature's face. With speed that was almost instantaneous, and Vegito's overall strength, it would be easy for him to dispatch the demon. But in his base form, it would only be on par with Buu.

In an attempt to attack, Buu tried to kick Vegito. The latter caught his leg with expert precision. Buu, shocked at his opponent's raw power, started to worry. The fighter flew to the Earth, with Buu's leg in his hold. Mid-flight, he threw him into the ground, creating a humongous explosion. The ground dispersed from the fall, creating a crater.

* * *

><p>"He's... He's strong! Buu can't do a thing to him!" Kibito Kai exclaimed, astonished by Vegito's raw power. "I didn't know the potara would make'em this strong!"<p>

"Dope, they're powerful because they're fused, and they're two of the strongest beings in the Universe!" Old Kai explained, watching the battle through the crystal ball. "And since they're rivals, they're even stronger!"

* * *

><p>Vegito aimed his arm at Buu, fueling his power into his fingertips. He shot a ray of energy into the debris. With the Saiyan's incredible senses, he was accurate to the microscopic degree. With the thin, razor sharp energy-blade, he picked Buu out of the ground like he was fishing for a rare specimen. Out of the ground, the demon's orange and blue gi was shredded, his pants were torn and he was heavily injured.<p>

"What's wrong? You're not talking." The warrior remarked, annoying the gummy substance known as Buu. The fusion decided to turn it up a notch. "This is getting boring. I wish you'd get more serious."

Hearing this, Buu twitched, ignoring Vegito's energy sword impaling his stomach.

"Or maybe this is the best you can do." the Saiyan taunted, trying to get Buu's attention. "If that's the case, I apologize for offending you."

The pink demon became enraged. He slipped off the energy-blade, like butter slipping off a knife. His clothes magically repaired itself, and his scratches were no longer there. Thanks to his magical regeneration, he was back to full health. His appearance showed no signs of damage, much to Vegito's little to no effort.

Mad, Buu emitted a great deal of smoke from his body. Whizzing from the holes from his body, the space between Vegito and Buu was filled with smoke. Vegito noticed this, but was unfazed from this sort of thing. He might not be able to see with this much smoke, but he had other senses to help him.

"How's this!? You can't see me now!" Vegito rolled his eyes from the taunt.

Sounds of punching, kicking and a buttload of repetitive pain was heard in the smoke.

Buu came out of the place, bloodied and bruised, from head to toe. The long antennae on his head was ripped from it's owner, and was being held hostage from Vegito.

"The most important thing is to predict your opponent's movements." the fused-warrior advised. "You rely on your eyes to follow me. That's why you're losing."

"..." Buu didn't say a thing. There was too much on his mind. There was the pain, and there was Vegito, who held his appendage. (Gross...)

The fused-Saiyan threw it in the air and blasted it. The technique had displayed a flawless move Buu was afraid of. It completely destroyed a part of him. There was literally nothing left from the blast.

"**Ha!**" he yelled as he shot a Ki blast at the antennae. He turned to Buu and warned him. "That's what I'm going to do to you. If I vaporise you, you can't come back."

* * *

><p>"What's he doing?" Old Kai asked, infuriated by this. "This isn't a game! Destroy him now!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Da...Damn you!-!-!" Buu growled, angered by this. "Damn you! This..."<p>

"...shouldn't be happening?" Vegito finished. "Don't worry, I'm surprised myself." he told him, showing Vegeta's arrogance. "...by the fact that I'm stronger than you, I mean."

"Asshole! You leave me no choice..." he mustered up all his strength, blowing out a white, ghost-like attack. Vegito remembered this technique, it was from Gotenks. One touch and they explode. He blew out four more and they them took form. The conclusion were five ghost Buus, ready to attack. "Take that! **The Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!**"

"I see..." Vegito replied, examining the ghosts. "One of Gotenks' attacks."

"So you know about it? Then you also know how powerful it is! If they even brush you, they blow up!" the pink demon swayed his right hand, signalling for them to go. "**ATTACK!**"

All five of them charged at Saiyan with enormously high speeds. But Vegito was faster. He evaded the rush attack and materialized several meters from them. Reappearing, he had his left arm arched back, ready to fire. "Here's a little something for you!" He shot his arm forward, firing five energy bullets.

The ghosts redirected themselves at him, not taking into account for the attacks that were heading straight for them. The blasts hit each of them dead on, exploding in contact. "...!" Buu kept his mouth shut, not knowing how to react to this.

"Did you really expect that to work? That's an attack thought up by a kid. Looks like you're in a lot of trouble." the fused-Saiyan mocked, looking smug with the situation.

"Gr..." a vein formed on Buu's forehead. "**RAAHHHHHH!**" he gave a shout of pure rage, unable to hold back.

* * *

><p>"Stop getting your jollies from pissing him off! Finish him off, you jerk!" Old Kai screamed at the crystal ball, not at all happy with the situation. "Shit! He's too strong to take this seriously. He's gonna mess up if Buu comes up with a stupid plan."<p>

* * *

><p>"I had hoped you were a little stronger. I haven't even broken a sweat." he taunted, crossing his arms.<p>

Buu charged at him. "It's no fair! You fused!" he whined. The pink creature punched him, only to be blocked by the soles of his shoe.

"So what?" Buu continued his relentless attacks, kicking and punching him repeatedly. Vegito just blocked each attack with his legs. "You're the one who's been absorbing people. Look I can handle you even by using just my legs."

(**GODDAMMIT! HALF THE FIGHT WAS DESTROYED BY THE INTERNET! NOW I HAVE TO REWRITE 2 HOURS OF WORK!**)

* * *

><p>Three living beings were flying to the battlefield. Dende, Hercule and Bee. Dende held Hercule up by the collar, while Hercule held the dog in his arms. "What's causing those tremors?"<p>

"It's the sound of Goku fighting." Dende replied, acting as if it was a casual phenomenon.

"Great! I can hear it from here." Hercule exclaimed, scared.

* * *

><p>Buu punched and kicked at Vegito's legs. Feeling bored, the limb retaliated, kicking Buu in the head, also causing him to spit out blood. He craned his head back, only to see Vegito standing straight with his fists by his hips.<p>

"It doesn't look like you get it. You can't beat me no matter what." the Saiyan taunted.

Thinking of a plan to attack, he found the perfect one. He asked Vegito in a cool manner: "Hey... Do you like coffee candy?"

"Hm?" Vegito hummed in question. _What's he thinking of?_

He aimed his antenna at him, shocking him with a magical beam. The Saiyan yelped with surprise, popping into a candy. A hard, spherical, dark brown candy. It landed in Buu's palm, to his delight. He gripped it, bending over with joy.

"Yahoo! Yes! Yes! Yes! Take that bastard! And all because you were too cocky!" Buu exclaimed with mirth.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Kibito Kai gasped, their last hope had lost.<p>

"Asshole! I knew it! It's over." Elder Kai speculated, shutting his eyes from despair.

* * *

><p>"HA HA! Now that you're candy, you're helpless! It's over. I'm going to eat you!" Buu said as he raised his fist at head level. Before he knew it, his fist smashed into his face, breaking his nose. "Ouch!" he yelped, letting go of the candy.<p>

"Whoops, sorry about that. Looks like I'm still as strong as ever. What're you gonna do? Your foe is now the strongest candy in the Universe!" the candy stated.

"Wha?" Buu gasped as he held his nose.

"You're in trouble again. Now that I'm smaller, it's harder to hit me!" as he said that, he zoomed into Buu's solar plexus. "Take this!" he shouted, and zoomed into the sky, slamming into Buu's chin.

Buu tried to retaliate, but Vegito was too fast. The candy dodged, and with his speed still the same as before, he struck and dodged as he moved around Buu. Buu tried to retaliate, but he had no luck in hitting him. Fed up with this, he complained.

"Bastard. Dodging around like that-" he was cut off by a zooming jawbreaker, heading straight into his mouth. The candy exited from the other side, ripping off his antenna as well.

"Sorry 'bout that! You said you wanted to eat me, but I went straight through!" he apologized, while Buu held his mouth in pain. "Now what? Want more?"

"..." Buu was deciding whether or not he'll turn him back. He could let him be chocolate, and know his actions would be in vain. He could turn him back, and know his actions were _still_ in vain. He regenerated his antenna and zapped him. "Change... Back..."

Vegito popped out of the candy, shocked. "What? You don't want me to be candy? Looks like you've got no tricks left." he mocked as he stared at his hands.

* * *

><p>"Phew!" Kibito Kai sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off his forehead.<p>

"That's enough! Just end it!" Old Kai shouted at the crystal ball, gripping it in his hands.

* * *

><p>Sweat rolled over his head, knowing it was inevitable. He can't win like this. The pink demon had to hatch a plan to kill him.<p>

"I'm bored of this." the Saiyan stated, crossing his arms. He thought of something in his mind. "I'll count to 10, and you can say your prayers. 1... 2... 3..."

"...!" Buu needed to think fast, before he gets vaporized into nothingness.

"4..." Vegito counted, but inwardly he panicked just as much as Buu.

_What're you doing? Hurry and figure it out! You've only got one option left... _Vegito said in his mind, waiting for Buu to notice.

"5..." Buu tried to think before his impending doom came.

_What to do? I've got no choice left but to absorb him! But how? _He remembered about the ripped appendage. _Ah! That's right! He cut that off!_

"6..." The ripped antenna twitched, a command from it's owner. Knowing ot was still in his command, he commanded it to reform into a ball. It did, and it slowly flew up behind Vegito.

"7... 8..." Feeling the gummy substance behind him, he said inwardly. _You've finally figured it out. That's why I went out of my way to cut that thing off your head._

_Good, he hasn't noticed._ Buu thought, frowning as he hoped it would work.

"9..." _Well... I hope this works, alright. _"10!"

The instant he said that, the ball expanded to capture him. Buu smiled as his plan worked, the gummy, pink substance was forming around him.

_**Barrier up!**_ Vegito shouted in his mind, letting a white shield cover his entire body. Buu cackled as he saw Vegito get captured into a pink ball. Said pink ball rushed into Buu's body, becoming one with him.

"HA! I did it! I killed him! HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>"Ah! This is terrible! He's been absorbed!" Kibito Kai said, watching intently at the crystal ball. Old Kai kept his mouth closed, unable to think about what to say.<p>

* * *

><p>"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Buu laughed like he won the entireity of the Universe. He celebrated by pointing up the middle finger in the air, and then rolling in the air with excitement. "I did it! HAHA! Take <em>that<em>, you bastard! You thought you were hot shit too! But now you're finished! Asshole! DAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>"It's..." Kibito Kai fell to his knees. "It's all over..."<p>

"...Nope. We don't know that yet." Elder Kai said, watching the crystal ball. Kibito Kai turned to face his ancestor.

"Huh!?"

"Don't you think it's weird..." he said, never taking his eyes off the ball. "...that every time Majin Buu absorbs someone, he gets stronger and his shape changes? But right now..."

"He hasn't changed! What's going on!?" Kibito Kai asked as he continued to watch the crystal ball, astonished.

"I'm not sure myself. I'd be wrong, but..." he continued to stare at the crystal ball. "...if I'm right, then he's a lot better than I gave him credit for."

* * *

><p>"Haha...hmm? That's odd." Buu said as he looked at his fist. "I haven't changed yet. I wonder why? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I absorbed him. Now no one can stand in my way! That's all I want. No more adversaries to stand up to me! I can cause as much death and suffering as I want!"<p>

He ripped off the orange gi and continued to laugh.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHA!"<p>

"Damn, he's obnoxious!" Vegito commented as he plugged his ears. "How long is he gonna laugh like an idiot? It's so damn loud because I'm inside of him."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"It looks like the barrier worked as well." Vegito continued, trying to overpower the cackling Buu. "I didn't get absorbed by him!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Now I can go look for Gohan and the others. Don't know much about Buu's insides, though. I hope I can find them." he said, even though can't even hear himself think. "I hope they're alive."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, shut up!" Vegito said, not letting the barrier down.

* * *

><p>"He let himself get sucked in so he can save the others!" Elder Kai explained, surprised that he didn't think of that.<p>

"I see! That's why he stretched out the fight to let himself get absorbed!" Kibito Kai said. "Amazing! He's great!"

* * *

><p>The fused Saiyan walked along the halls of Buu, the white glow of his barrier never letting go. All he could see was Buu's insides, all pink and red. With some pillars and spots all over it. Walking around, it seemed to be endless, like a giant maze the size of a planet, while you're just a small, tiny ant.<p>

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, that is _too_ much!" he complained. Irritated, he shot a white beam at Buu's insides. The laughing cessed, leaving Vegito confused. "That seemed to do the trick..." He walked cautiously, watching as the place got dimmer. "_Strange_...it got darker." he thought out loud, crouching low. Unfortunately for him, his barrier was producing massive amounts of light.

He walked slowly, taking precautions with each step he made. Sometimes, he would get impatient and skip a few steps and return to the slow-paced walking. He could feel faint energy, almost everywhere. Well, everywhere was Buu, so, if it's the walls that were emitting this energy, it's most likely Buu.

He prowled, hating himself as this went on. _When will I find the others? I'm already hungry!_ he complained in his mind, as he stealthily walked over bridges. His Saiyan appetite was the same. After all, all Saiyans are Saiyans, no exceptions. And Vegito, as a fused Saiyan was no exception at all. His cravings for food were as normal as a Saiyan's, there was no need for him to eat a hundred senzu beans a day, that's ridiculous!

He sighed, knowing his journey wasn't going to stop in a few minutes. Retrieving the bodies of the absorbed was a hard task, even for Vegito. He _is_ one person. Even though, he's a fusion, but still, one person nonetheless. He had the critical thinking of Vegeta and the positive outlook of Goku, there's no way he won't end up in the same place as his counterparts did in another Universe.

"At last..." Vegito trailed away, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He climbed up the last of the mountain, setting foot on the plateau. He touched his chin to see if he grew a beard after that. Nope, — nothing. He gazed up ahead at the pods. "There it is..."

He marvelled at the collection of it.

"The cookie clicker machine..." He rushed forward, happy as Goku, munching on all of the cookies that he thought was there.

"Uh...he became much more crazier than I imagined." Buu remarked as he watched Vegito gobble air. It had been only a few minutes since he had absorbed him, and he was all sneaky, going from one side to another, inch by inch. He facepalmed, unable to think of this. "Hey, dumbass!"

Vegito cocked his head to face Buu, only to imagine him as an enormous, talking candy. He drooled, staring at it. Buu became uncomfortable, and was inching away from him. A few minutes have passed between them, and a Saiyan had been trying to bite the pink demon. Only to taste.

"Come on! Come to papa!" Vegito cheered himself on as he rushed at Buu.

"Wait! I'm not candy! I swear to Bibidi that I'm not candy, you asshole!" Buu warned, running away from the Saiyan.

Vegito managed to catch him, biting off a piece and immediately choking on himself. He spit out he chewing gum, and regained his senses. "_Oh_, it's _you_!" he called in a dazed manner, putting up a sloppy fighting stance. "Don't hold back, I won't go easy on you..."

Buu rubbed his head, the part where Vegito bit off. It was the upper right part of his head, also taking off his eye. That was a large bite. "You _stupid_ bastard! You think you can make a fool out of Majin Buu?! I'll _eat_ you!" Vegito snapped back to reality, regaining his stance.

"Oh? You tried that before and I hacked right through you, _remember_? And besides, I'm already inside of you." he reasoned, scratching his golden hair. Buu glared at his wittiness and shrugged it off.

"Smartass." the demon mumbled, before charging straight at him. Vegito leaned back, waiting for Buu to come. When he was in range, Vegito double-kicked him into the ceiling, which was very high up there. The Saiyan stuck his tongue out, teasing Buu. He used created his golden aura, lighting the place, and blasted off. Only Buu knew where anything was in this place.

_I gotta find them fast!_ He thought, flying through Buu's internal organs. _Ew! What's that disgusting, foul smell?_

He glanced at his surroundings and saw the stomach of Buu's body. He made a digusted face and tried to ignore it as much as possible. He flew around Buu's body, trying to find a place. Even using the almost-cheating technique, the Instant Transmission, to get to places. With Buu's energy surrounding the place, he could teleport anywhere.

Materializing in one place, he couldn't find them. But saw Buu standing in one place. Suspicious, he blasted a Ki blast, vaporising the creature. He flew down there, landing with a 'tock'. He looked around, seeing nothing. But why did Buu come here? He looked around for an opening or an exit, and to his luck, he found a small slant in the walls. With his strength, he pulled the wall away, revealing the hidden bodies.

"Shit!" Buu cried from the outside.

"Well, look's like I found them." he told himself, ripping the pods away from Buu. He decided to keep the fat one there. God knows what would happen if he ripped it out. He grabbed Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo over his shoulder and started blasting off, with no difficulty whatsoever. "Strange. Buu hasn't interfered. What's going on?"

He decided to deal with the suspicion later and focused on escaping instead. Vegito fired a blast at Buu's body, but it did little damage. Seeing that his efforts won't do any good there, he rocketed away, trying to find the exit.

"Looks like I have no other choice..." Vegito said to himself and sighed afterwards. "I'm going to regret this." He flew over to Buu's stomach. He blasted everything in sight and waited.

* * *

><p>"GrraaAGGGHHHH!" Buu roared, getting off the plateau and finding a toilet. He held his stomach in pain, side stepping whenever he tried to walk. He looked around, scanning the area. He stared at a boulder. "That's perfect!" he said as he shot a beam at it, turning it into a toilet. He wobbled his way there, gripping his pants. He went in and shut the door, instantly letting go the second he sat on the toilet.<p>

POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Buu yelled, rushing out of the toilet and facing it. Inside were five people, crowding the place. Vegito was on the bottom, on the toilet. Gohan lay limp on him, Trunks was near Gohan's butt and Goten was on Gohan's back. Piccolo popped out of the toilet ceiling, sitting on the two boys. Only Vegito was awake out of the five.

"Looks like...I made it?" Vegito smiled cheekily, but faltered afterwards because he was on top of the toilet seat. He crawled his way out and faced Buu, who was powerless in his state. "It's the end of the road Buu, your time has come!" he stated solemnly, pointing his whole hand at him.

Buu rolled his eyes, smirking. He waved his finger. "Oh, you wouldn't want to do that. You see: I'll take your friends hostage." Buu threatened, slowly walking out of the scene. Vegito watched as he moved away from the place, meter by meter. A large sweatdrop formed on Vegito's head. The Saiyan was liable to kill him, and that frightens Buu. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

"_Eh_, you're boring anyways." Vegito commented as he blasted a kiai from his hand, vaporising Buu as a whole. He dusted his hands, powering down to base form. The Saiyan turned to his comrades, thinking about how he should explain this. "I'm _certainly_ not their father. They're Kakarot and Vegeta's sons."

Gohan started to stir, and so did the rest.

"_Oh_ boy..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, the Chapter ends here. And as a note: the next Chapters aren't going to be as long as this. Oh, and, um, I rushed the last part. Because I was still mad that half the part was gone and I had to rewrite...but that's in the past now!**


	2. Dead Zone: Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. It is owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV... Okay, how many people own Dragon Ball Z?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah! How long has it been?!**

** Most of the origins of the villains won't be the same as the movies, because of plot issues and those sort of things. (And, that I don't have a very good memory for the movies.)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Adventures of the Fused Saiyan: Chapter 2<span>**

**_Dead Zone: Awakening_**

* * *

><p>"So, you're telling <em>me<em> that you're the fusion of our dads?" Gohan asked, taking a glance at Goten and Trunks, and then at Piccolo. "_Excluding_ Piccolo."

"Yes." answered the fusion, who had his arms crossed. The whole scene took place not long after the defeat of Buu. They all stood around in the rocky, desert-y place. The land below the fight between Vegito and Buu. Trunks and Goten frowned, knowing that their fathers have turned into _this_ guy.

"Why don't you turn back?" Trunks snapped, shaking Vegito's waist. "It's fusion, right? Just like what Goten and I did? You could turn back!"

Goten remained mute, watching it play out. Gohan looked away, dissatisfied with what happened. _A permanent fusion with those earrings?_ Gohan thought stoically. He clenched his fist and electricity sprawled out of it. _Dad wanted to fuse with me, and he didn't even tell me it was permanent. He told me to put on an earring, and thought all our problems would go away? Doesn't he care about _my_ life?_

"No, I can't..." Vegito trailed away, trying to think of what he should call him. He was part Vegeta, and he had the tendency to call him 'brat', but sometimes 'son'. He isn't this child's father, Vegeta is. And he's not Vegeta. "...Trunks." The lavender-haired boy looked at him, tears in his eyes.

"I want my dad! Not you! DAD!" Trunks yelled, shutting his eyes. Vegito laid his eyes on the others, and he could tell the other two were just as distraught. Piccolo was as calm as always. Vegito noticed Goten silently sniffing, while Gohan didn't even want to look at him. Trunks slammed his fists into Vegito repeatedly. "I WANT MY DAD!"

"I'm sorry." Vegito muttered, grabbing both Trunks' arms. He sighed, this wasn't what he thought would happen. He thought everyone could just accept that he was here. But that's _not_ the case. His thoughts darkened, knowing that he could've left them for dead inside Buu. "I'm sorry, but I'm not your father."

"Sorry?" repeated Gohan, turning to face Vegito. "This wasn't _your_ fault. It was dad's. He could've beaten Buu-"

"When he first fought him. And Vegeta could've waited for his fight after Buu was gone. If neither of them had met again, Buu would've never been this strong and he would've been quicker to defeat." Vegito finished for him, already thinking through what had gone through the two Saiyans' memories. What they were thinking during that time. "Goku and Vegeta fused to make me, a solution to their problem. But it costed a lot. Their creation was permanent."

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Gohan asked, placing his hands on his hips. "We can't de-fuse you. The fusion's permanent."

"Well, disunion was my first thought. I'm not needed anymore." Vegito stated painfully, looking at his hands. "Even with all this power, I can't suffice to the family."

"Damn right..." Trunks mumbled, turning away from his 'father'. Vegito cringed inwardly at that statement.

Goten seemed fine after a few sniffles, and constantly glanced at Vegito and Gohan. One was an embodiment of his father and his best friend's father, and the other was his brother, the one who took care of him. He smiled in his mind, knowing that if Trunks' dad and his dad had fused, doesn't that make him related to Trunks? _Big brother Gohan is going to be okay with it, right? Me being happy?_

Piccolo was stoic, unfazed by the warrior. His first duty when he came to this life was to kill the fusee of that guy. Look at what happened now. He had gone through lots of changes. He was the reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo. Now, he had softened by the likes of Goku and Gohan, and through the fusion with Kami. And when that idea formed in his head, the disunion of Kami and Piccolo, could it work with Vegito?

Trunks wanted his dad back. But his last words to him... He was supposed to protect his mother? Well, he'll damn well protect his mother from Vegito, if that's the last thing he'll do. His dad had hugged him before he died, and he'll never forget that. His father is dead, and this 'fused' warrior is nothing like his dad. He will never ever be his dad. Ever.

Dende and Hercule flew over to the deserted canyon. The Namekian was cheerful, sensing that Buu was destroyed. Hercule, however, was scared of the whole thing.

"Goku! Gohan!" Dende called, floating towards them. Gohan turned and smiled. Dende wasn't harmed and the Dragon Balls should still be active. Goten and Trunks turned to see the guardian of the Earth, and Piccolo smiled in greeting. Vegito just stood there, not knowing how to encounter him.

Hercule saw his daughter's friend, Gohan; a bigger version of Dende; the junior division champions, Goten and Trunks; and an inverted Goku. Dende was confused that Goku wasn't there, but instead, there was the blue warrior.

"Huh? Where's Goku?" Dende asked, while Hercule was trying to stay steady from the flight. Bee, the dog, was doing just what Hercule was doing.

"He's gone! He fused with my dad to become this loser!" Trunks shouted, pointing at Vegito. Dende looked up at the warrior, who's mouth curved to a frown. The peace-loving Super Saiyan, the savior of Namek, fused with the battle-lust warrior, the prince of the Saiyans.

The incarnate of the only pure-blooded Saiyans.

He was standing in front of him. "Goku fused with... Vegeta?" Dende asked, uncertain.

"Duh! That's what I'm saying!" Trunks replied, angered by the newcomer. (Referring to Vegito... Just found out it was confusing.)

"Manners, Trunks!" Piccolo roared. The Namekian then softened his tone. "I might have a plan to put things back together, and it involves using the Dragon Balls-"

Vegito vanished for an instant, and came back.

"Sorry. Continue what you were saying."

* * *

><p><span>On Supreme Kai's World...<span>

"Mmm! Mmm! Blegh!" Old Kai spat out a chunk of the dirt, and a hole could be seen very close by.

"Did... Did I just see Vegito here for a second?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Yeah, you did. And I think I know why." Old Kai eyed the dirt he just spat out. "He wants to use the Dragon Balls without interruptions..."

"Dragon Balls? What are those?" the fusion of Kibito and the Supreme Kai asked.

"The Dragon Balls are a bunch of powerful items, that when brought together, can summon the wish granting dragon. Although it is an impressive thing, it upsets the balance of the Universe. _But_, since they're trying to resurrect everyone killed by Buu, I guess I could let them off this once." Old Kai explained. _How did Vegito sense my telepathic message?_

* * *

><p>The most powerful being was acting mysterious to them, but they shrugged it off.<p>

Piccolo continued what he said. "For the first wish, we'll resurrect the people killed by Majin Buu. Then, we'll use the second wish to find a way to separate you. If it doesn't work, then I want to try something out."

_Piccolo wants to try something out?_ Vegito thought. _That'll be a nightmare I'll try to forget._

"But we don't have the Dragon Radar..." Gohan interjected.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark.

"Uh... nighttime isn't supposed to come this fast..." Goten mentioned. "Does it want me to sleep now?"

Trunks gritted his teeth, "No, Goten! It means the Dragon Balls are in use!"

"Well, then." Vegito began, balling a fist in front of him. "Let's find our party guests."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this has been in my documents for a _month_. So I decided to just update already and do the other things later.**


End file.
